


Painful Treats

by ordinarylittleme



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-28 18:09:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13277031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ordinarylittleme/pseuds/ordinarylittleme
Summary: When it comes to Bellatrix, isn't "Crucio" basically another way to say "I love you"?





	Painful Treats

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Little_Scorpion](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Scorpion/gifts).



"Crucio," Bellatrix croons, the way she says it is so gentle Hermione almost can't believe that the spell will cause her pain. But she knows it will, and she writhes on the ground, her bottom lip bleeding from how hard she bit it.  
Hermione doesn't scream anymore. The more noise she makes, the worse it gets. She's learned how to pretend it doesn't hurt that much now. Instead she blinks against the pain and looks into the eyes of the cackling witch towering above her, her dark curls bouncing as she dances around Hermione, her wand pointing between the brunette's eyes as her eyes sparkle with manic joy.  
Sometimes, when nobody's around, Hermione likes entertaining the thought that Bellatrix doesn't actually want to torture her anymore, because she's such a _boring_ victim, who won't scream or beg for mercy or go insane. But she has to, to keep Hermione compliant. (Not that she could escape anywhere - where would she run _to_? Australia?)  
After all, Muggle-borns should know their place now, which is to whimper at a Pureblood's feet. Hermione doesn't whimper. Bellatrix hates weakness of any kind.  
After it's over Bellatrix will leave her be, sometimes for days at a time, until she returns with food and water to keep her alive - _dead bodies can't respond to curses_ , Bellatrix said once. Sometimes she even brings treats, like new clothes or books or shoes, once even a faded, scuffed jeweled silver watch that was dented at the back - "belonged to that blood-traitor, you can have it".  
Of course, Hermione would prefer Bellatrix give her a treat without the excruciating pain afterwards, but she can't really help it. After all, it's the way things are now. In the end, when it comes to Bellatrix, isn't "Crucio" basically another way to say "I love you"?


End file.
